


Beauty In The Wilderness

by flickawhip



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty In The Wilderness

Belle rides in a way that Merida can both respect and never really expected. She gives chase all the same, laughing when they finally come to a halt, loving the glow in Belle’s eyes. Belle dismounts with a smirk, all but dropping onto the grass, laughing again when Merida collapses beside her. 

“That… was fun. I haven’t done that in a while…”

Merida smirks to herself, saying nothing. She doesn’t need to. 

Belle surprises her by kissing her, the gentle innocence giving way to pure passion and need. Merida responds easily, yes, they had supposedly come out riding, but she wouldn’t mind a little romance.


End file.
